


Babby's First Homestuck Fic

by gundamGreg, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Guro, M/M, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamGreg/pseuds/gundamGreg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please note the tags, because I think that tells you enough about what to expect and I don't really know how to better explain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babby's First Homestuck Fic

Equius' strength couldn't help with this. If anything, it was only a deterrent in deciding what to do, because he couldn't very well actually fight with the highblood without actually injuring him.

What was he doing, anyway?

Gamzee scowled when Equius just stood there, having positioned himself in between the homicidal clown and Nepeta's prone body protectively. Said catgirl was still alive, her chest rising and falling slowly, but the green mess matted into her hat and the matching smear on the juggling club Gamzee wielded told more than enough of the story.

"Highb100d, I must implore you to..." Equius stammered when Gamzee's disapproving glare grew darker. "Please, reconsider." Gamzee's scowl immediately flipped to a grin, but it wasn't the one that Equius was used to seeing on the highblood's face.

"'Kay," Gamzee said, the strange disconcerting lilt gone, and then announced, "I order you to... to KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER." The difference between his monotone and the sudden rage that replaced it were more pronounced than his old manner of speech.

Equius visibly recoiled from the demand, already breaking out into a sweat. "I..." he didn't know how to say it. He couldn't. Nepeta was his moirail, he couldn't just...

Gamzee sneered now, viciously. "Fine, I can see you ain't gonna be wanting to do none of that shit. So here's the motherfucking choices - you kill her, or you kill yourself."

"Very well, Highb100d," Equius answered, then reached up to grab the sides of his head.

Before he could twist, though, Gamzee shrieked, "You ain't getting off that easy, motherfucker!" The incoming blow would have sent anybody else reeling to the floor, but it only made Equius flinch. "You're gonna be getting on your MOTHERFUCKING KNEES, gutterblood!"

Equius immediately sank down to the floor, kneeling. He wasn't sure whether to be ashamed or not at the way that, even in these circumstances, the idea of finally being made to submit to the highblood was still making heat pool in his stomach. He gazed up at Gamzee almost reverently, awaiting further order.

"That's how you're gonna fucking stay, too. Since you won't be using them from now on, how about you start by breaking your useless legs?" The way Gamzee made the demand, with a strange amused monotone, almost made Equius think he wasn't serious.

Almost. But an order was an order, made in jest or not. So Equius leaned back, gripped one of his legs in both hands, and snapped. To his credit, he did little more than grit his teeth and hiss, even at the sickening sound of bone splintering. Gamzee laughed cruelly at the sound, then reminded him, "Pretty sure you've got two legs, motherfucker."

"Yes, sir," Equius replied breathlessly, repeating the stunt with his other leg. At the sound of the second snap he felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. But whether they finally spilled, he couldn't tell the difference from the sheen of sweat coating his face and body. He was sure they did when he tried to force himself to keep kneeling on the shattered remains.

Despite the pain, or maybe because of it, Equius was practically straining against his shorts now, the outline of his bone bulge made even more prominent by how damp he was getting. When Gamzee pressed the heel of his shoe into Equius' thigh, grinding him onto his broken leg harder, he finally let out a pained gasp.

"You really are a strong motherfucker, ain't you?"

"Y-yes, sir," Equius strained to keep his voice level, and Gamzee snickered before kicking him back, sending him sprawling onto his back.

"Shut up and break off that other horn of yours," Gamzee interrupted him. Equius reached up, grasping it in his hand tightly. Compared to the burning white pain in his legs, the horn's snapping was little more than a minor discomfort, but the shame inherent in going completely hornless was a different kind of demeaning altogether. He stared at it in his hand for a few moments, before dropping it at his side.

Gamzee, sure enough, started to laugh. "Look at you! Crazy hornless motherfucker, ain't you? You're fucking loving this!" Then he calmed, quite abruptly, and motioned to Equius' clothing. "Shirt and shorts off. Now."

He ended up tearing both articles as he tried to strip, unable to leverage himself on his legs to get them off less violently. Gamzee's gaze immediately fell to Equius' hard cock, who flushed darkly in shame at the attention. Then, he dropped the club stained with green in between Equius' legs, grinning again.

"Put that motherfucker inside you," he ordered, and Equius dutifully reached down to grasp it tightly, spreading his thighs with a forced exhale. He positioned the handle at his entrance and started to push. "Guess again, gutterblood. Flip it around."

Equius glanced up at him in surprise, then down at the club. He then flipped it, his cock twitching as he strained to work it in. After a few seconds of getting nowhere, Gamzee shook his head. "You're strong, ain't you? Motherfucking FORCE IT."

Arching his back as he did so, Equius complied, letting out a keen as he practically split himself on the club. After the widest point, the rest seemed to glide in of its own accord, and he slumped down again, the sweat on his back sticking him to the floor as he laid there, panting.

His glasses had slipped down, and he stared up at Gamzee with lust-glazed eyes, shuddering when he felt his own blood dripping along the handle that stuck out of him. It was so depraved, the feeling of being stuffed far past the point of comfort. Starting at some point, even the pain of his shattered legs only served to heighten his arousal. Reminders of the fact that he was finally submitting completely to Gamzee's will.

Gamzee sneered almost distastefully. "You motherfucking gutterblooded trash. Just take that fucking horn and gut yourself already."

Half-delirious, Equius eagerly groped for his snapped horn and then, once he had it, positioned it at the bottom of his stomach. Blue welled up around it as he plunged it in and dragged upward. The flesh gave way slowly, tearing apart under his own strength instead of being sliced away by the sharp, but edgeless horn. Either way, from the sounds Equius made one couldn't tell if he was being slaughtered or on the verge of coming.

Gamzee continued to watch, clearly amused. Equius finally stopped at the bottom of his rib cage. His stomach was gaping open, but dark blue blood obscured much of the gore. He was drooling now, but his voice was still hoarse when he pleaded, quietly, "Please, highb100d."

After leaning down to slide the club out of him (a motion which was met with a pleased gasp,) Gamzee ordered him to sit up. He did, shakily, using his arms to prop himself. Suddenly, though, he leaned forward dizzily, and his internal organs slid out of him and onto the ground with a heavy, wet thud. Almost blankly, Equius stared down at the mass of dark blue, and then back up at Gamzee.

"Reach through your filthy blue guts and touch yourself."

Equius breathed out a "Thank you, highb100d" while plunging a hand into the gore, grasping himself tightly. He wasted no time, keening as he tugged at his cock roughly.

"No, THANK YOU!" Gamzee shrieked, and Equius looked back up just in time to see the second juggling club bearing down on him before everything went black.

Moments later, Gamzee was standing over Equius' prone, mutilated form, blue spatters having joined the mustard yellow and red that was already on one of his clubs. He was panting with exertion, but otherwise the room was silent.

A helplessly angry sob suddenly sounded out, and Gamzee's full attention snapped to a conscious Nepeta, glaring hatefully even as she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i wrote this like two days before Equius actually died in the comic. it was my first homestuck fic. i figured i couldnt really go anywhere but up from here.


End file.
